Helpful
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Hermione knew when she asked Ginny out, the Weasley boys would be a part of it. She just never thought it would be this helpful.


**AN: I've decided to try my hand at yet another oneshot. I've read about the Weasley brothers having little "talks" with Harry, Draco, or other boys, but never with Hermione. I figured it be fun to try it out. This is set after the war, we'll say Hermione, Ron and Harry are 19, and Hermione just finished her last year of school, and Ginny is 18. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this oneshot.**

Hermione Granger slammed the door to the flat she shared with her girlfriend of a little over two months, Ginny Weasley.

She had a horrible day at work, because apparently not many people at the Ministry were smart enough to do what they were supposed to do, and her day got worse when she called Ginny's name and realized the girl wasn't home yet.

Frustrated, she dropped her coat on the floor, not bothering to pick it up, and layed down on the couch, hoping to get a nap.

All hopes of this were shattered when she heard a loud pop and the sound of a voice coming from her kitchen.

"Hermione! Are you home?"

Hermione knew at once that it was Bill Weasley, and stood up, running a hand through her messy hair and walking into the kitchen. She glared slightly when she saw Bill sitting at the kitchen table, his feet up and his chair tilted backwards. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, the man put the chair back on all four legs and removed his feet from the table.

He stood up quickly, and gripped Hermione's shoulders, pushing her into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Wha-?" Hermione started, but Bill held up a hand to signal her to stop, and she glared. This was her flat, her kitchen, and she should be able to talk as much as she wants to talk, and take a bloody nap without a Weasley popping in! Especially when it wasn't the Weasley she wanted to see.

Bill was completely serious, however, as he sat down and glared at her.

Hermione blinked.

What the hell had she done to piss him off?

"You're dating my baby sister" Bill stated, and he kept a serious look on his face while saying it, almost as if he was telling Hermione something she didn't already know. She almost burst into laughter, but figured it would be a bad idea, so bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head.

"I've always had this nice little talk with anyone dating Ginny, and don't think it's going to be any different with you just because you've been friends with our family for so long or because you're a girl, you're going to get the same treatment as any boy would if you break my sister's heart, understand?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione had two thoughts at once.

First, Bill Weasley had no power to look scary. Even glaring at her, she could still see the soft side of him shining in his eyes.

And second, she wondered how Bill ever thought she'd have the power in her to hurt Ginny in the first place. They had their fights, like any other couple would, but they only lasted a short time before whoever started it would apologize and be forgiven, because they were always over something stupid.

"I hope you know that just popping into my kitchen when I was trying to take a nap is very rude, William Weasley, and, you know for a fact I would never do anything to hurt your sister" Hermione said, standing up and waiting for Bill to do the same.

When he did, he stared down at her for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright, but fair wairing, the rest of them were talking about coming here today too, expect a lot of visits" Bill said, before he was gone.

Hermione groaned and sat back down.

It only took a few moments before Charlie Weasley appeared next to her, almost falling over in surprise when he saw her sitting there.

"Oh, Bill must have beaten me here, then?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. Hermione nodded her head without looking up, and Charlie took the seat that Bill had left only a few moments ago, before smiling brightly at her.

"You've been like a little sister to us Weasley boys for quite some time now, but, Ginny is our baby sister, and we all feel very protective of her, so if you even attempt to hurt her, I'll find a way to get a unusually mean dragon here" he said, still smiling.

"You do know you don't look scary at all when you're smiling at me like that" Hermione said flatly. The smile disappeared, and Charlie frowned, shaking his head, long red hair almost covering his eyes.

"Are you telling me you're not scared of a dragon tamer?" Charlie asked, putting his face a little closer to hers. Hermione let out a loud snort and shook her head quickly.

"I'm not scared of the dragon tamer who, during my first summer at The Burrow, wrote me a letter to comfort me because his mother told him I was homesick" she replied, and watched with an amused smile as Charlie's face flushed deep red at the memory.

Mrs. Weasley had told him all about Harry and Hermione, and about how the girl was getting a bit homesick after being away for so long. Charlie wrote Hermione back specially and told her that everyone got homesick once and a while, and told her about how homesick he was during his first year of Hogwarts.

Hermione now figured it was probably a lie to make her feel better, because of Charlie got homesick easily, there was no way he could be so far away training dragons.

"Well, you should be, my dragons are very scary things, you know?" Charlie asked, trying to glare and failing at it. "Your dragons are very scary, I agree, you, however, are the least scary person I have ever come into contact with, besides maybe Ronald" Hermione said, the amused smile still on her face.

"Just don't hurt my sister, alright?" Charlie yelled.

Hermione nodded her head as the man stood, and watched as he disappeared again.

A half an hour later, when Percy Weasley appearated into her living room, Hermione was laying on the couch, a book in her hands.

She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her.

"Hello, Percy, have you come to threaten me also?" Hermione asked kindly, putting her book on her lap and staring up at the boy with a smile. Percy stuttered a few things Hermione didn't quite catch, then tried to stand a little taller.

"Ginny is very special to us, you know, and if you hurt her, I know some excellent hexes, and-" Percy started, and Hermione had a feeling this was going to be a rather long rant, so she held up a hand, and was pleased when his mouth actually closed and he stared at her.

"I would never do anything to hurt your sister, alright, Ginny is the most important thing in the world to me, so please, don't bother" she muttered, picking up her book and going back to reading.

Percy muttered a few choice words she expected more out of Ron, then was gone.

It only took a few moments before George, Ron, and Harry appeared in her living room.

"Oh, honestly, this is getting unbelieveable" she muttered, slamming her book down on the coffee table and glaring up at the three boys. Her eyes met Harry's, and she glared at them.

"And what are you doing here?" Hermione yelled. Harry gripped Ron's hand as his boyfriend grinned at him. "I just came here with him, I was dragged along, I swear!" Harry yelled, hiding behind Ron.

"Stop scaring my boyfriend, we're here about you and my sister" Ron said, glaring at her.

"Honestly, Ronald, you've been glaring at me for years, do you think it scares me?" Hermione yelled. She was frustrated, to say the least. All she had wanted was to come home, take a nap, and get a kiss from her girlfriend, but instead she gets ambused by her brothers.

"Calm down, Granger, we were just trying to tell you not to hurt her" George said, a light smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, which made all three boys take a step back.

She smirked, happy she could still scare at least some Weasleys.

"I wish you bloody Weasley boys would get it through your head that I will never do anything to hurt Ginny! I love her, alright?" Hermione yelled again, and George and Ron both grinned at each other and pointed behind them, where Ginny was standing, a smile on her face.

Hermione's eyes went a little wide, and she turned to glare at the boys, but they were gone too quickly.

"That's the first time you've said that, that you love me" Ginny said, walking towards the older girl.

Hermione blinked, not quite sure what to say.

When they had first started dating, Hermione had admitted to having feelings for Ginny, but she never said how deep they went, and Ginny hadn't either. The older girl was almost scared to do so, not sure of how Ginny would react.

Finally, Hermione let out a chuckle.

"I finally get up the nerve to say it, and I don't even say it to your face" she snorted, and Ginny smiled, walking closer and wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck. The younger girl smiled brightly at her, and Hermione felt herself smiling too.

"Well, I'm here now, try again"

"I love you" Hermione breathed, grinning.

"I love you too, now, want to tell me what happened today?" Ginny asked, a smirk on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned, before leaning forward and kissing Ginny on the lips, making sure to pull the younger girl as close to her as she could.

"Maybe you can tell me later" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, good idea" Hermione replied, taking Ginny's hand and tugging her towards the bedroom.

She'd never admit it, but she'd have to thank Ron and George later.


End file.
